


Blackmail

by PatientA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pure-blood Harry, Top Tom Riddle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA
Summary: 07.31伏哈only 哈利生日賀創作活動心機湯X顏控哈小店員如何詐欺純血富二代，藉此上位社交界的故事
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Blackmail

Harry從未想過自己的顏控毛病會給他帶來麻煩，從未。

直到此刻，他多麼地想賞之前的自己一巴掌，讓他改一改自己的壞習慣。

Tom Riddle，他最近迷上的床伴，Borgin and Burkes的新店員，他有著風趣的談吐、迷人的魅力以及一張英俊的臉，換作是其他男女巫師也都不會拒絕他的邀請——這真的不能怪Harry天真，可Tom就是值得令人冒險。

那個青年穿著西裝——Harry從沒有認識過比Tom更適合穿西裝的男性，Tom就是一個天生的衣架子，當他的一節腳踝不經意從褲管下頭露出來的時候，Harry都必須咬緊下唇忍住自己的沈吟聲——握著他們通信的信件，那個小婊子竟然留著所有他指名要他燒掉的情書，而且該死的，就連他玩世不恭的笑容都那麼好看，Harry不知道自己該恨還是該愛青年的那張俊臉。

「依你的身份你真應該更小心點行事的，Harry。」男孩不明白為什麼Tom總是可以用那種語氣喊他的名字，如此冷淡同時卻又親密，如果他對自己誠實，他會更喜歡在床上聽對方呢喃自己的名字，而不是像現在這樣用他的名字威脅他：「這些 **熱情洋溢** 的告白會讓你聲敗名裂的，親愛的。」

**熱情洋溢** 真是一個含蓄的說法，Harry噘了噘嘴巴，他寫的信裡面包含著各種露骨的腥羶色內容，大抵上都是一些希望Tom快點來把他的屌塞進他的體內的排列組合——這有什麼辦法呢，是個男人都喜歡葷話，而Harry無時無刻都在想念Tom的肉體，他希望那些信能誘發對方前來迫不及待地把他壓在玄關操——事實證明這策略十分有效，得益於此他獲得不少旖旎的夜晚，嗯，也許還有白日。

「我在信裡面要求你要燒了它們的——說吧，你是要錢還是什麼？」那雙綠眼睛憤憤地瞪著Tom，他對那些八卦小報們的記者可不會這麼客氣，還不是因為看在Tom的顏值的份上。那張刀削般的臉露出了得意洋洋的假笑，讓Harry一時之間不知道該咒他還是擦擦流下來的口水，黑眼睛的青年把那些信收了起來，慢條斯理地說了下去：「我要你把我介紹進純血們的聚會裡。」

「—— **什麼？！不行、我爸媽絕對會殺了我** ——」「如果他們看到了你寫給我的信，知道你跟一個混血鬼混在一起，他們也會殺了你的。」Tom打斷了他，漆黑的眼睛裡冷酷無情，Harry一邊覺得那視線讓他口乾舌燥，一邊愁眉苦臉地意識到青年說得沒錯，如果公眾都知道他這麼喜歡Tom的屌，他的母親說不定會為此而把他名譽處決。

「好吧、好吧，但只有一季的舞會，不能再更多了！」他咬著牙，雙手抱胸，惡狠狠地看著那個討厭的Slytherin。

「一年。」

「兩季！」

「一年，同時我繼續跟你保持床伴關係。」青年揚了揚眉毛，露出了迷惑人心的微笑，像一隻剛嚐到血的鯊魚。

「成交。」Harry哼了兩聲，他怎麼就忘了面前這人不是只有皮囊好看，更善於說服那些貪婪的純血掏出家裡面珍藏的寶貝低價賣出，再買進高價的平庸貨，Tom幫Borgin賺的錢早就夠他買下一個麻瓜爵位了，可遺憾的是他仍然無法顛覆自己的血統。

Harry當然知道Tom很優秀，當他還在Hogwarts唸書的時候，Tom Riddle先是級長，後來又成為了學生會主席，並以有史以來最優秀的成績畢業，但他卻跌破眾人眼鏡地沒有選擇任何一個魔法部的職位，反倒去Borgin and Burkes做一名普通的店員，嗯⋯普通可能太過了，但以Tom的優秀來說，店員這位置實在是太屈才了一些。

可Harry知道這消息時高興壞了，這樣他以後就有理由可以正大光明地接近Riddle——以販售商品或是購買禮物的名義到Knockturn Alley瞎混，也不會被其他的什麼八卦小報捉到，他在學校的時候就一直十分想要勾搭Riddle，只是礙於血統跟蛇獅兩院的糾葛，怎麼樣都沒辦法向他出手。

自那以後只要放長假，他逮到機會就用去Black家玩的藉口從12 Grimmauld Place溜到Borgin and Burkes去，為了得到Tom的注意力，他偷偷幫Sirius販售一些他討厭的家族繼承物，終於在他賣掉一個能發出狗靈音樂的音樂盒之後，得到了Riddle住處的位置。

Harry高興壞了，當個週末就帶著鮮花、香檳跟馬卡龍拜訪，成功地開始了與Tom的地下戀曲——扣除掉愛情成分的那種。

如果他早想到要付出這樣的代價——Harry頓了頓，整理了自己的領子，握了一把Floo powder，向後看了一眼那個穿著貼身禮袍的俊美青年，為了那讓人眼睛一亮的打扮跟他藏在層層衣服下的六塊腹肌咬了咬下唇。

好吧，他必須承認即便再來一次他應還是會睡了Tom，他完全值得。

「等等進去後不要跟我說話，也不要跟人說你是我帶進去的，除非主人家問起。」黑髮青年從容的頷首，兩人一前一後地踏進了壁爐的火焰中。

「Potter家的少爺來了。」站在壁爐前接待的侍者收了請帖後高聲向內通報，接著視線轉向他的身後，露出了困惑的臉色：「這位是⋯⋯？」

「Tom Riddle，跟我一起來的。」Harry掛上了應酬用的疏離笑容，恰到好處的高傲神色讓侍者止住了希望他能詳細說明的話頭，轉頭向內通報：「以及Riddle先生。」

在侍者們的手勢下，兩個英姿風發的青少年一前一後地踏入舞會大廳，一進到裡面Harry便四處轉動視線，直到看見了Neville，Rose以及Weasley雙胞胎的圈子才笑著走了過去，完全沒有要搭理Tom的意思。

「你後面怎麼跟著Riddle？你什麼時候跟他那麼好了？」Fred好奇地向他身後張望，George也湊過頭來裂齒而笑：「好樣的，Harry，把混血帶進純血的舞會裡，不愧是我們的小弟弟。」

綠眼男孩向他們齜牙，鬱悶地從路過的漂浮托盤中拿起一杯香檳一飲而盡，眼角看見孤零零的Tom走到窗邊的一角，胃裡糾結成一團：「閉嘴。」

「你媽媽知道這件事情嗎？」Rose好奇的看了看遠處那個高挑的身影，Harry頭疼地揉了揉眉心，囑咐道：「千萬別告訴她，不然我就死定了。」

「你該不會被捉住了什麼把柄吧？」Neville驚恐地看著他，臉色白得像雪一樣：「我、我之前也被勒索過一兩次，你知道⋯⋯最後下場都不怎麼好，我奶奶總是會發現，然後把我教訓一頓，讓我不要有辱Longbottom的家風。」

Harry作了一個鬼臉，抬眼再次看了看Tom的方向，現在很多好奇的女士以及幾個男士都湊到了黑髮青年的身旁向他搭話，男孩冷哼了一聲，當然啦，Tom長得那麼好看，人們理所當然會被他吸引，從他們還是學生的時候起就一直是這樣。

他又盯著看了一會兒，那些湊上前去或準備靠過去的人，都在幾句交談後變了臉色，儘管那是很細微的神色，但在這種地方混得久的人，誰看不出來那是為難的意思，顯然當他們問出Riddle這個姓氏，便立即意識到Tom不是「他們這個圈子」裡的人，那些禮貌又冷淡地疏遠很快地又浮於表面，逼走了所有的好奇與親近。

Harry轉回來玩弄著自己手中的水晶杯，對於一切感到意興闌珊，他也很討厭這樣的制度跟文化，可他一人又能如何撼動整個歐洲巫師的社交界，他也不想要讓Tom面臨這樣的待遇，可偏偏Riddle是那麼的執拗，他不得不帶他來一次看看，只因為他不知道該如何解釋Tom為何不應該來參加他們的聚會，坦白說這裡也沒有什麼有趣的事物，Harry希望今天之後那個聰明的Slytherin便會打消念頭，不要再逼他帶他來參加這種場合。

他很喜歡Tom Riddle，不只是外表上的，他的聰明以及牙尖嘴利、惡劣的性格跟危險的個人特質，都十分地吸引他與之交往——不可否認這些個人特色以及那股蛇院臭，有時候也讓他顯得十分的惹人厭——但Harry並不想要看到他被冷遇甚至羞辱，他不該受到這樣的對待。

然而出乎Harry意料之外的是，有不少人在跟黑髮青年初步接觸後留了下來，他們跟他交談，並且看起來十分愉快，綠眼睛的男孩感到十分困惑，又有些嫉妒，他想知道他們說了些什麼才讓Tom露出那樣的笑容，而他最喜愛的那張臉對其他人微笑的景象讓他的不悅像是胃裡的火在燃燒。

Harry哼了一聲收回目光，決定跟朋友們一起去玩一局爆炸牌來轉換情緒，他才不要管該死的Tom Riddle在舞會上是不是跟其他女孩一起跳舞，反正又沒有任何一個人敢冒著被逐出家門的風險跟他結婚。

* * *

當一季的舞會結束後，Harry已經放棄讓Tom打消念頭的想法，前男學生會主席的魅力當真無法擋，Tom在舞會上結交的朋友越來越多，就連在床上結束後談論的人也逐漸擴展到Harry見過的人物裡頭，大多都是在學術領域上有所涉獵的知識份子，Brain is the new sexy，他早該猜想到Riddle腦子里那些滿到要溢出來的賀爾蒙對求知若渴的人來說十分具有吸引力。

他本有過這樣的猜測，像是Tom是想來跟人推銷的——為了找些人倒賣魔法古董，或是買下它們——但現在看起來似乎不是那樣，Riddle似乎真的想要認真拓展在純血間的人脈，而且目標明顯是魔法部，他甚至連跟Crouch那樣無趣的人都能相談勝歡。

只有唯一一次他真正被激怒了，當Hepzibah Smith在Flint家的舞會上發現了Tom，大呼小叫的說她跟Tom有多熟，並且整場舞會都挽著Riddle的手臂好像她才是那個跟Tom **最親密** 的人——那場舞會結束後，Harry第一次沒有直接回Potter老宅，而是跑到Tom在Knockturn Alley的小公寓裡頭，在酒精的催促下扯破了Slytherin衣冠楚楚的新禮袍，也是他第一次跪在Riddle面前把他吞到自己的嘴巴裡面，滿意的感受那雙修長的手揪緊自己頭髮的刺痛感。

那些偽君子們沒有一個願意為一個混血低下頭來，只有他Harry Potter——Potter家第一順位以及Black家第三順位的繼承人——不介意Tom住的狹小公寓跟睡不下兩個人的小床、不在乎青年那單薄的家底、不輕賤Tom孤兒的身世，更三不五時就跟他廝混在一起，一切只因為他是Tom Riddle本身。

——當然不可否認的還有Tom的那張臉以及優越的床技。

他躺在Riddle樸素的床單上看著對方潮紅的臉俯在自己身上時老實承認。

「你又要去找Smith夫人？」所以當他的語氣有些嚴厲的時候，他真的不是故意要表現得像是一個小心眼的人，可是那戴著假髮的老女人到底哪裡比自己好了？那雙鏡片後的綠眼睛危險得瞇成一條縫隙，聲音裡的不悅幾乎要在空氣中凝為實體：「既然夫人對你那麼好的話，那為什麼你不讓她替你引薦去舞會裡？」

黑髮青年輕聲的笑了起來，低沈的聲音敲擊著Harry的胸骨，讓他的心更加惱怒，Tom湊過來整理他的頭髮，像是在安撫一個鬧脾氣的孩子：「Smith夫人年紀大了，不像你這樣，能夠為所欲為。」

Harry知道他的意思，他還不是一個家族的繼承人，也還年輕，還可以被容許犯錯，可一想到Tom是因為這樣才利用自己，就讓他感到煩悶，他哼了一聲不願回答，轉過頭去把臉埋回廉價的棉花枕頭裡，不願意目送自己的床伴走出門去會見一個明顯就對他有企圖的老女巫。

他聽見身後的人嘆了口氣，有什麼柔軟的東西落到了他的頭頂，伴隨著一陣吐息帶來的輕微癢意：「⋯我保證再一陣子就好了，Harry。」

Harry攢緊了身下的床單。仍然拒絕跟Tom說話，但卻不再是因為Smith夫人的事情了，他不喜歡Riddle那樣跟他說話的語調，就好像⋯就好像他們是情人一樣，但事情明明就不是如此，他是絕對不可能拋棄自己的家族，跑去跟一個混血兒在一起的——先不提他的父母會怎麼看待他，而是一但發生了這樣的醜聞，會席捲到Potter家跟Black家的批評聲浪將帶給他所愛的人們多大的傷害，他不可能為了自己的私慾這麼做。

這也是為什麼打從他帶著鮮花、香檳以及馬卡龍踏入這個房間的那一天起，他便無數次聲明他們之間只會擁有床伴這樣一個關係而已。

他再怎麼迷戀Riddle的臉，也只能是臉。

* * *

那一季最後的一場舞會，盛大地辦在了Malfoy浮誇的莊園裡，一場奢華爛漫的聖誕舞會，那個討人厭的Lucius除了美感之外真的一無可取。

他四處都見不到Tom，本來他都已經準備了一個聖誕禮物準備在舞會結束過後交給他，但現在哪裡都找不到Tom的情況下，Harry光顧著生悶氣都來不及了，更別提要送禮物給那個討厭鬼。

身為主辦人的Lucius突然敲響了水晶杯，在所有人的目光當中清了清喉嚨，那雙淺色的眼睛因為激動及得意而發亮：「各位女士先生們，很榮幸跟各位一起度過這個特別的節日。現在，我有一個重大的消息要跟各位分享，一個失傳以久的家族後裔在今天加入了我們！」

Harry悶悶不樂地喝著手裡的香檳酒，對於Malfoy介紹的對象一點都不感興趣，直到熟悉的嗓音伴隨著群眾驚訝的聲音傳入他耳朵裡，男孩怔怔地看著站在Malfoy身旁，那穿著華美禮袍的Tom Riddle。

那是自己為了賠償他撕破的那套而送給Tom的禮服，暗綠色的繡紋十分襯他比常人略顯蒼白的膚色，在那上面，一個精緻的金色小匣子醒目的墜在青年胸前，用細碎的寶石拼成一個S型的紋路：「歡迎Tom Riddle，Slytherin失傳已久的唯一繼承人。」

Harry的腦海裡有什麼轟得一聲爆發了，各種媒體的閃光在四處閃爍，人群竊竊私語的交談聲幾乎要掀翻屋頂，他的視線越過層層人海在群眾中心與Tom相遇，看見了對方志在必得的微笑。

這項聲明讓一切都不一樣了。

Tom的身份、他跟Tom的關係。

一切都將被改變。

**Author's Note:**

> 提一下，其實Tom在學生時期就在注意到Harry了，Harry也喜歡他，但是因為身份以及學院對立的關係他們完全沒有交集，Tom做的一切不只是為了他的野心，更是為了要能夠以恰當的身份去追求Harry。  
> 大概就是這樣，希望大家喜歡，Harry小寶貝生日快樂


End file.
